


the green thing (it's a mistletoe)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, this is christmas fic in september deal with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: „I've no idea what's going on.” Javier admitted with a groan. Tracy looked at Yuzuru and cleared her throat, visibly uncomfortable.„So, they want you two to make out.”„Yeah, I gathered that much, but why?”Tracy winced.„Gabby just gave me about ten drunken reasons, but it's not important now.”(aka: a Christmas party with a bunch of mistletoe and people on the mission)





	the green thing (it's a mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing deep sad feels so my slightly tipsy brain came up with this! I've written it in literally an hour so be understanding please, I had a rough day hah.  
> Set in December 2012.  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

Javier loved those Cricket Christmas parties. It was always such a fun evening, with singing, laughing and a little bit of alkohol. And it just was so nice to meet with all the people before going home for Christmas and New Year. So when he walked into the club on that special evening he was in a pretty good mood. But then he stopped abruptly and let his jaw hit the floor.

„Hey, why there's so many people?” he turned to Tracy, who was standing close to him, a weird expression on her face. She shrugged helplessly.

„Brian lost his mind.” she announced „I think he invited half of Toronto. My bet he's going through some age crisis and wanted to show off with what he has?”

„That would explain the decorations.” Javier snorted and Tracy winced.

„That's on Gabby, she was way too enthusiastic about that.”

That was a nice way to put it. The place was filled with garlands and an awful amount of Santa Claus figurines.

„Be careful, there's mistletoe everywhere.” Tracy said with a wince „I only escaped it because I'm married, but I actually think Gabby wants to set someone up.”

„Got it. Thanks, Tracy.” Javier smiled and headed towards the so called bar, feeling that he would need some extra kick.

 

The party was pretty fun, but Tracy was right about that mistletoe. Not even an hour into the party and Javier already had accepted a few pecks to a cheek from some junior girls and had to tear himself apart from Adam- what was he even doing there?- who apparently was in a mood for a full make out session. Slightly traumatised, he decided to escape on a sofa; but when he flopped onto it he heard a quiet noise coming from behind. Intrigued, he turned around, and saw Yuzuru curled on the floor, a phone in his hands.

Well, Javier already knew that the kid was kinda weird, but that was a lot.

„Hey” he smiled easily „You don't like parties?” he asked, trying to speak clearly; he knew that Yuzuru's English wasn't the best so he tried to make it as easy as possible.

„Party bad.” Yuzuru scrunched his nose „And the green thing bad.”

„The green thing? Wait, you mean mistletoe?”

„Yes!” Yuzuru nodded furiously „This bad. Not like.”

„You don't like kissing that much?” Javier teased and the poor boy blushed so hard he looked like a tomato. He muttered something in Japanese and Javier laughed, putting his hand on his shoulder briefly.

„Okay, I won't tell anyone you're here.” he winked „You want me to bring you something to drink?”

„Is tea?”

„I think orange juice is the best I can do.” Javier said and Yuzuru nodded gratefully.

Javier liked Yuzuru. He was a nice guy, more fun that people usually thought. They worked good together and it was so much fun to train side by side.

So Javier really intended to bring him that juice, because poor Yuzuru looked overwhelmed- probably his mother forced him to be more social. But when he turned around, his hands full, he saw Brian dragging Yuzuru from his hiding. Then the coach noticed Javier and his eyes literally lit up as he started pushing Yuzuru in his direction.

That was pretty weird.

Confused beyond belief, Javier looked up-

\- and almost dropped what he was holding.

There was a mistletoe. Right above his head.

Oh boy.

He looked at Yuzuru, who was pretty close right now, his face full of innocent surprise.

So Javier did the only thing he could- he ran away.

 

The party continued to become a mess of tipsy, loud people, and Javier was pretty sure that at least half of the people were onto him and Yuzuru. They tried to lure them to the same spot, right under one of lovely green twigs, but Javier was having none of that. He was a master of dodging.

Yuzuru, on the other hand, looked more and more confused as people were leading him to different parts of the room and Javier was outright running away.

Seriously, what was wrong with those people.

He was on the verge of mental breakdown, so he almost screeched when someone grabbed his shoulder.

„Follow me.” Tracy said, looking around „Here.” she pushed him to a storage closet and he was terrified when he realized that Yuzuru was already there. Wait, was Tracy on that too?

„What-?”

„They won't stop.” Tracy warned him „They're really commited.”

„I've no idea what's going on.” Javier admitted with a groan. Tracy looked at Yuzuru and cleared her throat, visibly uncomfortable.

„So they want you two to make out.”

„Yeah I gathered that much, but why?”

Tracy winced.

„Gabby just gave me about ten drunken reasons, but it's not important now.”

„Well I'd like to know why they want me to stick my tongue down his throat???” Javier gestured towards Yuzuru, who flinched and looked at him with big, confused eyes.

„Yes?” he asked hesitantly and Javier groaned.

„Oh my- this is messed up. Okay, who's on that?”

„For sure Gabby, Brian, Ghislain, all the juniors...”

„Oh noooo.” Javier whined „You've any idea why?”

„Apparently you'd be cute together?” Tracy shrugged with a weird expression on her face „I mean, I kinda agree, but this is way overboard...”

„What the fu-”

„Sorry” Yuzuru chimed in „But why we here?”

Javier exchanged a helpless look with Tracy and sighed heavily.

„Okay kid, listen up. You know the bad green thing?” Yuzuru nodded happily and Tracy looked at him oddly „So apparently half of people there wants us to make out under it.”

„Make... out?” Yuzuru narrowed his eyes and Javier sighed yet again.

„Kiss. With passion, probably.” he was kinda rambling, but he had had two beers, he was tired and pissed beyond belief.

„Oh.” Yuzuru frowned „That... not good?” he asked hesitantly and Javier gaped. He expected a bit stronger reaction.

„Well, obviously.” he said and Yuzuru blinked furiously. Huh. Weird. Javier decided not to read into that „Okay Tracy, what are we gonna do?”

„You've two options. Run for the door or just kiss.”

„Wait, are you serious?”

„It can be just a peck, don't be a drama queen.” she sighed, clearly tired.

Yuzuru was looking at him with big eyes and Javier felt his stomach churning at the mere thought of kissing him. Maybe it wouldn't be that awful? But then he remembered how they had been tickling each other at Finlandia podium and he felt kinda sick.

„Okay, I'm choosing escape plan.” he said and opened the door.

He realized that it was a mistake the second Gabby grabbed his elbow with the widest of grins on her face.

„Heyyy, I need to show you something!” she gestured wildly with her free hand, dragging him almost to the middle of the room. Of course, there was a mistletoe hanging right over his head.

„Huh, we passed that already.” he tried desperately and she rolled her eyes.

„Not with meee!” she giggled, letting go of his arm „Just wait a secoooond, I'll bring...”

Javier stood in the middle of the room, thinking about the absurd of that situation and just feeling resigned. Then someone tapped his shoulder and he sighed, turning around.

„Oh.”

Yuzuru smiled at him and pointed up with his finger.

„The green thing.”

„Yeah.” Javier nodded dumbly. Wait, why his mouth was suddenly so dry?

Yuzuru smiled brightly.

And then he stood on his tippy- toes and pressed his lips to Javi's.

It lasted exactly three seconds and Javier's world turned upside down.

There was some whistling and wooing around, but he didn't actually hear that much of them. His brain turned into cotton. He could just stare at Yuzuru, who was still smiling sunnily.

„I like.” he decided cheerfully and some part of Javier's senses came back.

„Me or the green thing?” he asked and Yuzuru laughed.

„Both.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was super silly but I really needed a break from heavy stuff. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
